


Just One Night

by mamamoofic, RussetMeng



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamoofic/pseuds/mamamoofic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetMeng/pseuds/RussetMeng
Summary: Wheein believes her crush doesn't take her seriously. She decides to change that with the help of her best friend.





	Just One Night

Wheein heard music coming from behind the closed door.

She hesitated.

Then, she knocked. Once. Twice.

Silence.

Wheein figured the occupant had left the music on and went somewhere. She took a deep breath, twisted the door knob and pushed it open.

As soon as she stepped inside the bedroom, she was met with a dolphin shriek.

In front of her stood a bewildered Solar, hair messy and face red; she was in the middle of lifting her sweater above her head, giving a full view of her bra and the milky skin underneath.

Wheein swallowed.

Her eyes hungrily took in the image of the leader with her beautifully tousled hair and adorable flushed face, carefully imprinting every details and curves into her long-term memory.

“Wheein?”

Wheein snapped out of her thoughts and quickly turned around; her face was hot and her palms were sweating.

“S-Sorry! I-I knocked, but you didn’t answer, unnie…”

Wheein heard the music’s volume turned slightly down.

“It’s okay, Wheein-ah. You just surprised me.” A pause. “What are you doing in here anyway? With a pillow?”

Wheein took a deep breath and hugged her pillow tighter to her chest; she needed to calm her racing heart before facing Solar. Then, she cleared her throat and asked, “Um, a-are you decent now?”

“Yes. You can turn around.”

Wheein slowly turned.

Her mouth twitched when she saw the leader’s red face and mussed up hair. It was even more amusing when Solar tried to avoid Wheein’s gaze, failed, and her face turned redder than before.

Wheein put on a calm face as she moved to sit on Hwasa’s bed.

“I’m sorry if I startled you earlier, unnie,” she said, sitting cross-legged on the bed with the pillow tucked under her chin. She studied Solar; the older girl still wouldn’t look at her, but Wheein knew she was listening. “Hwasa and I wanted to change roommates for a night.”

Solar whipped her head towards Wheein. “What? Why don’t I know of this?” she asked sharply.

Wheein’s face fell. “You…don’t want to room with me, unnie? It’s only for one night…”

“Th-That’s not it,” Solar quickly said. “I think it’s impolite not informing your roommate about this sudden change…”

Wheein lowered her head and mumbled, “I’m sorry, unnie…”

“No, it’s fine.” She paused and let out a long sigh. “Hyejin’s already in your room, right? I doubt she’s going to budge now.”

Wheein raised her head and saw the smile on Solar’s face; she found herself smiling back.

“Thank you, unnie,” she said. “I promise I won’t bother you too much tonight.”

Solar chuckled. “I know you won’t, Wheein-ah. You’ve always been an angel.”

Wheein bit her lip.

She wasn’t planning on being an angel though; she had her own agenda tonight.

 

Wheein and Hwasa had always been on the side-lines watching their unnies stare into each other’s eyes and smiling like they shared a secret between them that no one else knew.

One day, the maknaes had had enough.

That day, Solar and Moonbyul were being unusually clingy and affectionate with each other; it usually meant that they had just made up after another pointless fight.

But this time, something was different; it seems like they were purposely displaying their flirtatious banter in front of MooMoos and in front of the maknaes, driving MooMoos into a wild frenzy and making the maknaes green with envy.

“We need a plan,” Wheein said as soon as they reached the dressing room. Fortunately, the unnies were still busy entertaining MooMoos to come back with them, so they were all alone. “I can’t stand this anymore.”

“What do you want to do?” Hwasa asked as she stood in front of the mirror and checked her makeup. “We’ve confessed to them. What _else_ can we do?”

Wheein didn’t think the sudden outbursts of “I like you” count as a confession, but to their younger selves back then, those feelings were unbearable and needed to be let out.

The unnies were surprised at first, but then kindly said “I like you too” in return; Wheein and Hwasa were over the moon by their response until they realize that the unnies didn’t mean it the way _they_ meant it. Shortly after, they debuted and those feelings had to be shoved to the back as they focus on their budding careers.

On the rare occasions that she is left alone with Solar, Wheein would look into her eyes and say “I like you”, just to see the older girl’s reaction. Her heart would skip when she sees the subtle changes in the leader; the twitch at the corner of her mouth, the inquiring look in her eyes, the way her body tense up each time, and the tremble in her voice when she responded, “I like you too”.

It made Wheein think that she has a chance; that she could make Solar see her as more than just a member and a little sister.

Then, the unnies started their flirting game and Wheein could only watch as she slowly died on the inside.

But Wheein was done watching.

“That wasn’t a confession, Hyejinnie,” she said patiently. “The unnies probably didn’t think we were serious.” She paused. “Since that time, have you ever told Byulie-unnie again that you like her?”

Hwasa hesitated. “Have _you_ told Yongsun-unnie?”

“Yes, when I get the chance.”

“Well, I haven’t. Byulie-unnie makes it a point not to be alone in a room with me.”

Wheein went silent. Then, she said, “We can make that happen…”

Hwasa studied her best friend’s reflection; the furrowed brows, the pursed lips and the glazed eyes – the girl was thinking hard about something.

“What’s on your mind, Wheein-ah?”

Wheein locked eyes with Hwasa in the mirror, her lips curling into a smirk and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

“I think we need to swap roommates.”

 

Wheein felt bad for doing this in the middle of the night, but she had made a plan and she was going to stick with it.

She slowly slid out of her bed and prodded Solar’s sleeping figure with her finger.

“U-unnie, are you awake?” she whispered.

She knew she should have done this sooner, but she dozed off while waiting for her chance and now Solar was asleep and wouldn’t wake up even if there was an earthquake.

With a heavy sigh, Wheein turned to go back to her bed.

“Wheein …?”

Wheein’s steps halted and she struggled to hide the smile forming on her face. She turned around with her best puppy look to face Solar, propped on her elbows and looking at Wheein with half-opened eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Solar asked as she slowly sat upright and rubbed her sleepy eyes. “Can’t sleep?”

Wheein nodded quickly, hugging her pillow to her chest. “I-Is it okay if I sleep with you?”

Solar nodded and scooted to the side, making room for the younger girl. Wheein eagerly climbed onto Solar’s bed and comfortably laid down next to the leader.

Solar looked down at her and chuckled. “You seem eager,” she teased. “You don’t have an ulterior motive or something like that, do you?”

Wheein quickly shook her head, looking as innocent as she could possibly manage.

Solar laid down on her side, facing Wheein with a sleepy smile. “Good night, Wheeinie…”

Wheein nearly let out a whimper; Solar’s husky voice was so close to her ear.

Without meaning to, she reached out and caressed Solar’s cheek with the back of her hand. “Good night, unnie,” she murmured as she gazed lovingly at the dimples on the corners of Solar’s mouth.

Solar let out a contented sigh and mumbled, “Sweet dreams, angel…”

Wheein was beaming when she went to sleep that night, her agenda forgotten, as she let Solar’s warmth and scent enveloped her.

 

Wheein heard someone clearing their throat loudly somewhere above her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring up at a scowling Moonbyul who looked like she could use some more sleep.

_What the heck did Hyejin do to her last night?_

Wheein glanced at her side and saw that the leader was still sound asleep. She quietly removed herself from Solar’s embrace, but Solar let out a whine and clamped her arm tight around Wheein’s waist, pulling her back in.

Wheein covered her face with her hands; she was blushing furiously and nearly in tears because of Moonbyul’s intense staring and because Solar was being an oblivious sleepyhead.

“Wake _up_ , unnie,” Moonbyul muttered in Solar’s ear and briefly pinched her nose. “You’re making Wheein uncomfortable.”

Solar thrashed about from the lack of air and abruptly sat up, panting. She glared at Moonbyul through her messy hair for the rude awakening, but her face softened when she saw the state the rapper was in.

“What happened to you?” she asked. “What did Hyejin do?”

Moonbyul let out a bitter laugh. “Hyejin didn’t do a thing.” she said quietly. Then, she paused and glanced at Wheein briefly. “Can we talk, unnie? _Alone_?”

“Thank you for last night, Yongsun-unnie,” Wheein quickly said before jumping out of the bed with her pillow in her arms and dashed out of the room.

“Unnie, I have something to confess…” was the last thing Wheein heard before the door closed behind her.

Then, she headed for her own room and found Hwasa sitting on her bed, looking as sleep-deprived as Moonbyul.

“What happened to _you_?” Wheein asked as she deposited her pillow on the bed and sat next to Hwasa. “Byulie-unnie looked just as bad. What did you two do last night?”

“We didn’t do anything,” Hwasa grumbled. Then, she paused and blushed. “Okay, maybe we _did_ do something…”

Wheein’s face lit up. “What, what, what?” she asked eagerly.

“We kissed.”

“WHAT?!”

“No, wait. Byulie-unnie kissed _me_.”

“WHAAT?!”

Hwasa winced and covered her ears. “Why do you have to be so loud, Wheein-ah?” she asked, scowling at her best friend. “You nearly burst my eardrums.”

Wheein ignored her. “But you _kissed_ ,” she said with a grin. “That’s _something_ , right?”

Hwasa sighed. “I don’t know…She apologized after the kiss and then slept on the couch.”

Wheein winced. “Ouch. Are you okay?”

“Of course, I’m not _okay_.” Hwasa sighed. “I mean, my crush kissed me and then apologized for it. That’s really confusing and…sad.” She paused. “What about you? What happened between you and Yongsun-unnie?”

Wheein blushed and looked away. “Nothing happened…”

“You have that goofy grin on your face. _Something_ must have happened.”

“Well, I get to sleep in the same bed with her…”

“Did you two do it? _OW_!” Hwasa rubbed her arm where Wheein had slapped her hard. “ _What_? You two slept in the same bed. What was I _supposed_ to think?”

“We didn’t do anything,” Wheein muttered, blushing hard. “We cuddled. That’s all.”

“You should have snuck in a kiss. Just to make sure she gets it.”

“I take what I can get. Cuddling is not a bad deal.”

“ _Kissing_ is a better deal, though.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Wheein and Hwasa looked up to see the two unnies walk in with a serious look on their faces.

“Can we talk?” Solar asked, looking directly at Wheein.

Wheein glanced at Hwasa, but Hwasa just raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

“Okay, unnie,” Wheein finally answered.

As she got up to follow Solar, she heard Hwasa whispering, “Good luck.”

Yes, Wheein need all the luck she could get; judging by the look on Solar’s face, her heart would probably need it the most.

 

Wheein didn’t know the journey towards the living room could take so long; usually, it’s less than a minute walk.

Maybe it was the air about them; heavy and suffocating. Maybe that’s why Solar was still silent even after they had left the room.

As soon as they reached the living room, Solar took a seat on the couch and silently patted the spot next to her. Wheein obediently sat on that spot and waited with bated breath.

Solar turned her body to face Wheein and took the younger girl’s hands in hers, staring directly into her eyes. “I’m sorry, Wheein-ah.”

Wheein blinked. “What?”

“I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Wheein blinked again. “ _What_?”

Solar lowered her gaze. “Yesterday, at the fan sign…that bit I did with Byul…”

“The flirting thing?” Wheein’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “You two do it all the time, though…”

“We…we did that on purpose,” Solar confessed. “We wanted to see how you two would react…”

Wheein should be mad; furious even. But she was just confused.

“I don’t understand, unnie…”

Solar hesitated. She raised her eyes to meet Wheein’s and gave the puppy’s hands a squeeze. “We did it because we needed to know…”

Wheein frowned. “Know what, unnie?”

Solar took a deep breath. “We needed to know that you two still feel the same way.”

Wheein’s frown deepened. “What do you mean?”

“W-Well, you know how crushes tend to be temporary things? Well, we thought it’s the same thing with you two. So, we made a promise that we wouldn’t make a move until we’re sure your crushes isn’t, you know, _temporary_. But _Byul_ …”

Wheein watched as Solar rambled on animatedly about Moonbyul’s indiscretion; she had zoned out at the words “we wouldn’t make a move until we’re sure” and her mouth twisted into an adoring smile.

Unfortunately, Solar didn’t look like she was going to stop anytime soon. Wheein suddenly thought of something and brought their intertwined hands to her mouth.

She smiled against Solar’s knuckles when she heard the leader’s sharp intake of breath. She snuck a glance at Solar’s face and her smile widened; Solar was blushing furiously, but her eyes never left Wheein.

Wheein let their hands fall on her lap and held Solar’s gaze. “Unnie, is there something you want to say to me?” she asked calmly.

Solar closed her eyes and nodded slowly. Then, she opened her eyes and said, “Wheein-ah, I like you.”

Wheein smiled. “I like you too, unnie.”

“And I want to date you.”

“Okay.”

Solar frowned. “Is it supposed to be this easy?” she asked.

Wheein chuckled. “Only because we already know each other’s feelings.”

Solar quietly agreed as she leaned forward; Wheein met her halfway, gently pressing their mouths together for a slow, brain-melting kiss.

 

Solar walked Wheein back to her room, with their hands tightly intertwined and both beaming from ear to ear.

“This is me,” Wheein said shyly as she stood with her back against her room’s door, fingers still reluctant to part with Solar’s.

“Okay.” Solar pulled the younger girl into her arms, burying her face in Wheein’s hair and breathing in her scent. “See you at dinner?”

Wheein nodded and tilted her head, eyes closed and mouth puckered.

Solar chuckled and gave the puppy a peck on her rosy lips.

Wheein giggled when she heard Solar let out a whine as she stepped out of her arms. Then, without taking her eyes off of Solar, she twisted the knob behind her and pushed.

But the door wouldn’t budge.

Wheein scowled and tried again. Nothing happened.

“It’s locked?” Solar asked, noticing Wheein’s distress.

“We rarely lock the door, though…” Wheein twisted the knob for the third time, but it was still locked. She let out a frustrated groan and started pounding on the door. “Byulie-unnie, what are you _doing_ in there?”

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a red-faced, tousled-haired Moonbyul and an equally dishevelled Hwasa.

Wheein gasped. “Oh my god, you two didn’t-”

“No, no, no!” Moonbyul and Hwasa denied simultaneously.

“We just made out,” Moonbyul quickly explained. “That’s all.”

Hwasa sighed. “We were _so close_ to doing it…until _you_ showed up.”

Looking at Wheein’s red face and Hwasa’s nonchalant smirk, the unnies had to step in before a world war erupt between the maknaes.

Solar hugged Wheein’s waist, lifting her up a little above the ground; Moonbyul had her hands on the door frame, subtly shielding Hwasa from view.

“So, are you two even planning on coming out of the room sometime today?” Solar asked Moonbyul.

“If you leave us alone, maybe not,” Moonbyul answered with a cheeky smile.

“ _If_ you promise to leave _us_ alone the whole day.”

“Deal.”

Moonbyul shut the door and locked it while Solar dragged a grumbling Wheein towards the kitchen.

“What do you want to eat, Wheein-ah?” Solar asked cheerfully when they reached the kitchen. She sat Wheein on a stool and went towards the refrigerator, searching for ingredients. “I’ll make your favourite if you stop being glum~”

Wheein’s mouth twitched. “How can I _not_ stop when you’re making my favourite?”

Solar grinned. “That’s my girl. Now, do you like Jjajang rice or Jjajangmyeon?”

Wheein’s hand immediately went to her mouth. “Don’t we have anything else other than Jjajang?” she asked while trying not to gag.

Solar smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry, baby, but that’s all we have.” Her face suddenly lit up. “Oh, why don’t we go shopping for dinner? We can have lunch outside too.”

Wheein lowered her hand to reveal a cheeky smile. “Like a date?”

Solar blushed. “Yes, like a date,” she said shyly.

Wheein jumped off the stool and grinned. “I would never say no to a date.”

Solar chuckled. “I was hoping you would say that.”

They grabbed their coats and bags before walking hand in hand out of the apartment with matching smiles on their faces.


End file.
